Born to Kill
by Finiteless
Summary: This is a personal story that I made back in high school, I will add the rest later, but for now please review.


**Born to Kill**

I stepped onto the firing range at Dead Center and began my usual morning practice. I walked over to the gun rack and set down the case holding my sniper rifle, an SRS990-S2. I placed "Sasha", as I like to call her, on the spokes of the rack. I opened up the case and picked her up. Taking in the roses with thorns wrapping around a scythe that I had etched into the side of my beloved rifle. After I wrapped the rifle sling around my shoulder, I began to walk towards the console to set four targets to my usual distance of about a mile to two out.

I heard some of the onlookers whistle in surprise and awe, no doubt about Sasha. But that didn't really faze me as much; like I said this is just practice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some side-bets being made and slightly smirked, today was going to be a good day for whoever was betting on me. When the targets popped out, I also set them to behave like actual people with the moving about and what not. It took a while of whirring from the targets' motor to send them to the distance I set it to, but it eventually got there.

I pulled out Sasha's stands out with resounding clicks and set her down. I also took my position, pronated on the ground. I looked at the targets through my scope, finding the big red centers on their heads and chests and took note of all of their movements. Resting my finger lightly on the trigger, I inhaled. As I exhaled slowly, everything else seemed to fade out of my surroundings. It was just me, Sasha, and the targets. I pulled the trigger eight times abruptly and slowly got up from my spot. I couldn't help but notice the onlookers with their jaws hanging and the gamblers collecting their debts. I didn't need to look at the targets, I knew I'd hit them all ion the red. Eight shots, eight spots. Four chest shots? Check. Four headshots? Check. I couldn't help but smile as I walked to Sasha's case to put her away. _Onto the next exercise_ , I thought to myself as slung the case over my shoulder.

Oh, I'm so sorry I've completely forgotten to introduce myself, haven't I? My name is Wade Mugen. I'm eighteen years old and I'm a senior in high school right now. If a sniper rifle is a bit strange for a high school student to be carrying around, then you can blame my parents for that. My mom and dad are…"government contractors". I guess you would call them assassins. Our family name is Mugen for a reason. Our family has quite a record of being able to kill targets in more ways than one and make the deaths seem like accidents. The family tree of assassins goes way back on both sides of my family. My mom is an American assassin and operates in North and South America, whereas my dad is a Chinese assassin and operates in Asia and Europe. They only get called in when very powerful people are on the verge of starting civil or world wars. Anyways back to my name, it means "Infinite" and since I have the pleasure of being born into such an innovative and expanding generation I have a lot more ways than my parents to assassinate my targets. Despite this, I'm not sure this line of work is for me. I haven't killed anyone yet and I don't think I might want to if I get the chance.

Anyway, after target practice, I headed to melee practice. This would typically involve knives, swords, nunchucks, staffs, hand-to-hand combat; things like that. I got on my beautiful red Suzuki motorcycle, or Ruby as I call her. I know, I have a habit of naming things, I've been made well aware it's odd, but who cares? I made sure Sasha's case was secured on my back as I took off towards Master Asashin's dojo. When I got to the dojo, I noticed that there wasn't a sound in the usually bustling dojo. I thought that the patrons must've been on a water break, but my guts told me otherwise.

You see I have a very keen sixth sense; it's like a radar of sorts. It helps me notice small details that no one else would deem as important. For example, someone's shoes were on the floor outside the dojo, as everyone who trained here became accustomed to taking them off to respect custom. But these shoes were a little too small to be an adult's shoes.

I was careful to step lightly so as not to alert any potential danger inside. I took my shoes off, soundlessly placed Sasha on the floor, and began to slowly make my way to the men's locker room from the outside, because it was possible that the person was already on the mat in the center of the dojo. When I got to the door I carefully opened it so as not to make any noise. None of the lockers were disturbed, so I guessed that possibly meant that the person inside on the mat was a girl. No big deal, I could take on a girl if she tried to ambush me. I took off my clothes and put on my gi, or training outfit – and tied my black belt around my waist. I am now currently at the fourth level of black belt status and I'm trying to earn my fifth, just in case anyone wanted to know.

I opened the sliding door and stepped inside. As soon as I set foot on the mat, a figure pounced towards me and made me fall backward. _What the hell was that!?_ I thought to myself as I began to get up. I tried to prop myself up on my elbows, but someone suddenly on top of me and was expertly pinning my arms and legs down. I had closed my eyes defensively expecting a punch to the face, so when I slowly opened up my eyes, I saw a girl face to face with me. She had a big grin on her face and was staring at me like I was her best friend. She had a lightly tanned, freckled face with dark brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and a button nose. Her long, glossy brown hair that fell over her shoulders tickled my face. I'd have to be insane if I said that she wasn't cute as I looked at her.

"You fail!" she said giggling.

"I failed? What'd I fail at?" I replied in a confused tone of voice.

"Yeah, you fail. A true assassin should be ready to fight at a moment's notice," she replied. She sounded a lot like the master. But this girl wasn't wrong. I should've been more alert if I had reason to believe there was already someone inside the dojo.

"Can you please get off me? I can't really feel my legs." I said groaning from the discomfort and – honestly to distract from the embarrassment.

"Oh! Sorry about that." she chuckled, quickly getting up off of me. She offered me a hand and I took it.

When I brushed myself off, I stretched out my hand. "My name's Wade-"

"Mugen, I know I've heard a lot about you. My name's Sakura Asashin," she said firmly shaking my hand. My mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Wait, Asashin as in Master Asashin, the master of this dojo?" I asked in shock.

"Yup!" she said with another grin. That explained why she was here at least.

"Why haven't I seen you training with the others?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Father has me train at our dojo back home, instead of bringing me over here." She replied.

"Where is your father, by the way, he's usually always here," I asked looking around.

"He went to the storage house to get more planks; he and I had already smashed through all of them about ten minutes ago. He left me here to clean up the pieces of wood."

 _Not bad_. I thought to myself. There were usually fifty or so boards inside the dojo at all times I was a bit surprised to hear that the master and his daughter broke through all of them by themselves.

"Well," I said, shrugging, "want to practice with me?" I wanted to get practice going, but I also wanted to get her back for getting the jump on me.

"Sure!" she responded with a cheerful smile, "I'd love to kick your ass again!"

 _Oh, she is so going to get it._ I thought as I walked toward the weapon rack.

"Choose your weapon," I said with a growing smirk.

There was a wide assortment of weapons at the rack to practice with. The dojo housed kunai knives, shurikens, sais, knives, katanas, bo staffs, bows, concealed blade gauntlets, etc. It even went into more modern equipment like guns, crossbows, brass knuckles, fiber wire, and other seriously dangerous gear.

As I went to pick up a weapon, I saw that Sakura was still waiting on the mat for me.

"I want to beat you in hand-to-hand again," she said still smiling, "but I want to beat you fair and square this time."

"Alright then," I said, "let's do it."

We both bowed to each other and began to set up. As we got into our ready positions, I noticed the way she spread her feet and clenched her hands into what I realized were "tiger fists". This form was obviously "Tiger", a technique that focuses on powerful strikes and firm grabs. Because of this, it makes it difficult to get a bead on your opponent if you exhaust yourself. I'm not really partial to any of the forms, so I just got into a ready stance.

As we began to circle around the mat, looking for any openings, she began to switch forms. She went from "Tiger" to "Dragon", so quickly I got distracted. She used this to her advantage and utilized the opening I accidentally gave her, leaped at me. Before she could tackle me again, I regained my senses and quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and flipped her over onto the floor. She flipped back up and swept her foot trying to knock me down to the ground, but I leaped up and brought my foot down in an ax kick. She easily grabbed my foot, and threw me on the ground, pinning me onto the ground once again.

"Got you again," she teased melodically.

We were both sweating and breathing heavily, chests heaving, breath mingling between us. She was so close to my face. She looked into my eyes before her gaze jumped down to my lips. It felt natural as we began to move closer. Before we touched, I heard the sound of wood being placed down on the ground outside and I jumped. I knew it was the master, I also knew that he would kill me if he saw me kissing his daughter. Sakura must've heard as well because before I could process her movement, she was up and off of me. As the door began to slide open she quickly sat down with her legs crossed as if she had been sitting there the entire time. But she had a hint of embarrassment – and maybe disappointment on her face.

The master looked at his daughter then at me. "Mugen, what are you doing lying on the floor like that?" his tone was more bemused than suspicious.

"Oh. Well, I tripped on the mat walking in, sir." I said breathlessly.

Sakura stifled a laugh. It was the fastest lie I'd ever come up with in my life, but I was proud she had laughed.

"Well, be careful next time, I wouldn't want my best student to get hurt by something so minute and small." He said with a tone of amused concern.

"Yes, sir," I replied quickly, grateful he didn't suspect a thing.

"Well, I see that you've met my daughter Sakura." The master said smiling now.

"Yes we kind of bumped into each other," I said half-jokingly. Sakura smiled and winked at me while her father's eyes were on me.

"I'm sorry Mugen, but I'm going to have to close the dojo for the rest of the day. Sakura and I are going to have to leave a little early today," he said after nodding between us.

 _That's strange;_ I thought to myself, _Master Asashin never leaves the dojo early._

"Is something wrong, sir?" I asked out of roused concern.

"No, it's just that Sakura's mother is coming home from an assignment in Japan later on today. You can come over for dinner to meet her if you'd like. She isn't just a proficient assassin, you know." He said smiling softly.

I saw Sakura nodding her head at me from behind her father's back. _I guess my parents would let me go over to the master's house tonight,_ I thought hesitantly. I didn't really have anything planned for tonight anyway.

"Of course, sir. What time would you like me to show up?" I asked.

"Haruna will be getting home from the airport at around seven or so. Are you able to show up at six-thirty? I want to plan a little surprise welcome for her. I also want to speak to you about something," he said vaguely.

"Sure," I replied. "What would you like for me to wear?"

"Can you please come elegantly dressed tonight?" He asked me. "I want the night to be special for her Wade."

"Okay then, I'll see you two at six-thirty, master," I said bowing respectfully.

I then headed towards the men's changing room. I saw Sakura mouth, "See you tonight," out of the corner of my eye.

As I changed out of my gi, I began to think about how Sakura would feel when her mom got home from her mission. I imagined she'd be happy. She seemed like someone who really cared for her mother. _I'll do my best to make sure she enjoys tonight,_ I thought surprised I seemed to like her so quickly. Now that I thought about it. I wondered why she had been so forward when she pinned me. I mean we had only just met. I wondered if she was going to be the same tonight as well.

After practicing at the dojo, I got on Ruby and raced back home. I honestly wanted to make a good impression on the Asashin family tonight. I began to wonder what I was going to wear tonight…

As soon as I got home I walked into the living room where my parents were waiting for me. To put it frankly, they looked pissed.

"Why didn't you answer any of our calls or call us back?" my mother asked. "I left you at least six voicemails!" I quickly checked my phone, which was for reason turned off. When had it turned off?

"Sorry mom," I said quickly, "it must've died while I was training. I didn't even think to check it when I was done practicing."

My mother was about to say something but she stopped herself and sighed. My dad put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay son," he said, "you know how worried we can get about you."

"Dad, I'm a fourth level black belt and I always carry around the butterfly knife that you guys gave me, at all times. You know, the one that cuts through steel? Plus I'm being trained to be an assassin." I trailed off.

"Fair enough," he chuckled, "I got a call from your master a while before you got home." He brought up. "He said that you'd be joining him for a little welcoming party tonight for his wife. Is that right?"

"Yeah, she's going to be coming home from her assignment in Japan later today," I replied. "The master asked me to go a little bit earlier because he wanted to talk to me about something. Is it okay if I go?"

"Yes, but," my mother cut in, "you're going with the suit."

"You know how your mother likes to protect you, Wade." My dad voiced from behind my mother.

"It's okay." I nodded my head. "What kind of modifications did you make to it?" I asked them.

"We'll show you," they said with matching smiles on their faces. Somehow I knew they were going to be awesome additions.

You see, my parents both honestly love gadgets to death. Drones, lasers, temperature sensitive alarms, things like that. You name it, then they probably already have it. When they showed me my suit, I noticed that it looked like a regular Dolce suit. But then they went into detail about the special features that it had.

"The suit has a string hanging out, but don't mind it," my mom advised. "It's actually fiber wire. When you have to, just pull it out and wrap it around the gloves inside the vest to turn it into garrote wire. The gloves are inlaid with Kevlar, just like the rest of your suit." To demonstrate she pulled out a gun and shot at the suit. The bullets didn't even leave a dent in it.

"Wow, that probably might come in handy," I said in awe.

"But that's just some of the adjustments that we made to it," my father continued. "It also has concealed blades in the sleeves. Just clench your hands like so:" he said demonstrating with a "tiger claw" fist, "and the blades extend. They retract when you unclench your hands."

"That is really cool," I commented with a laugh. "Anything else?"

"Yes," my mother answered, "we're taking your motorcycle and—"

"Wait, what!?" I exclaimed.

"Just listen," she laughed, "you're still getting it back, but we just added some things to it."

I breathed a quick sigh of relief. I thought I was going to get Ruby taken away for not calling them back.

"Okay, what are you going to do?" I asked.

Please review, Thx ;)


End file.
